how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
How I Met Everyone Else
Recap Everyone sits at the bar when Ted's girlfriend walks in. Ted introduces her as "Blah Blah" (because Future Ted can't recall her name in recounting this particular story). She tells everyone they met at a French cooking class, but actually they met online. Ted then explains that she's hot. Barney explains she's crazy as well. Ted disagrees, however Barney explains the only hot girls online are crazy, hookers or dudes. Barney explains the Hot/Crazy Scale. A girl has to be above the "Vicky Mendoza"-diagonal; after a girl Barney has dated. Lily and Marshall tell their story about how they met. Lily and Marshall were both college freshmen, and Lily asked Marshall to help with her stereo-set. Ted and Marshall then tell the story of how they met. The first day of college, Marshall was "eating a sandwich" (this term is used by Future Ted for smoking weed, because he doesn't want to tell his kids that he and the gang smoked it), then a guy walks by and says: "dude the dean is coming, put out your sandwich". Ted walks in and Marshall mistakes him for being the dean. When Marshall walks in on Ted "eating a sandwich", he realizes Ted isn't the dean. Barney then explains how he and Ted met. At the bathroom of MacLaren's, Barney hangs up a story about his deaf brother, and Ted buys it. Later that night, Barney says he will learn Ted how to live. He states: "Rule 1: lose the goatee, it doesn't go with your suit". Ted says he doesn't have one. "Rule 2: Get a suit". He later on comes back with Audrey, and introduces Ted as his deaf brother Edward. In sign language, he tells Audrey to give Barney her fake number. Blah Blah starts to get less stable, and actually turns out to be crazy. She walks off angrily, and Ted runs after her. Ted then tells her a story about how he and Lily made out, and was the direct lead to how she and Marshall met. The story about how Barney and Marshall met goes as follows: Barney tries to teach Marshall how to live. He encourages Marshall to hit on an amazingly hot girl, who turns out to be Lily (whom Marshall is already dating). Barney says he has no chance, and Marshall goes for it and makes out with Lily. Barney -astonished- wants to know Marshall's secret. It takes a week before he find's out. He's even done Marshall's Laundry. Lily and Ted confess how they really met, and Marshall says they didn't make out with each other, Ted made out with Alexa Leskys, and Lily made out with Colin O' Riley. Blah Blah freaks out over nothing and runs off. Telling that next time Ted plays World of Warcraft, he shouldn't even think about chatting with her. In 2020, at a College Reunion, Ted ran into Alexa Leskys. She tells him they did make out. Later that night Marshall, Lily and Ted eat a massive "sandwich", laughing while they eat it. Then Ted says, "Where's my wife?" Continuity *This episode expands on previously given information about how Ted met Barney ( ), Marshall met Lily ( ), and Ted met Marshall ( ). *Blah Blah is again referenced in , as having been committed to a mental hospital. *In a flashback to his college days, Ted is seen talking on the phone to his then-girlfriend Karen, previously mentioned in . *Blah Blah is insecure with the fact that she met Ted online. Ted also seems embarrassed, but mentions that there is 'No stigma anymore' with meeting someone online. Ted already tried meeting someone online in and . *Ted shows, in this episode, that he knows sign language. In , he is shown signing again. *In this episode, Ted mentions Karen, his college girlfriend. In and , it is revealed that she cheated on him multiple times. *Robin's reaction to Blah Blah's assumption that Barney is her boyfriend is similar to the one when she sees an engagement ring in her champagne and thinks Ted is proposing to her in . *The ending scene, where Ted exclaims "Where's my wife?", is an allusion to the fact that The Mother is still, at this point, an unseen character. *A slight refernce to the Hot/Crazy Scale was made in ; Ted says that Claudia is being crazy. Barney responds by saying, "To be fair, she's also hot." Gallery Eating a sandwich.png|Marshall enjoys a "sandwich". How i met everyone else - ted and lily 1.png|How Ted thinks he and Lily met. How i met everyone else - wanna tap it.png|Marshall tells Ted about meeting Lily. How i met everyone else - marshall introduces lily.png|Marshall introduces Lily to Ted How i met everyone else - ted and barney.png|Ted and Barney meet. how i met everyone else - ted and marshall.png|Ted and Marshall meet. recreate.jpg|Recreated scene HotCrazyScale.png|Hot Crazy Scale Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *During the story where Marshall first tells Ted how he met Lily, they are seen holding Playstation 2 controllers. This moment takes place in 1996, the Playstation 2 was not developed until 2000. *When Barney is explaining the Vikki Mendoza Diagonal, he gets his axises wrong. He implies that her stabbing him with a fork made her less hot, rather than more crazy, and that the boob job made her less crazy, rather than more hot. *In the scene where Ted met Barney, they wear completely different clothing. ( ) Allusions and Outside References *Near the end of the episode, it is revealed that Ted and Blah Blah met online while playing the game World of Warcraft. Blah Blah is shown to have a masculine character and Ted has a scantily clad female character. *During most of the flashback scenes, Ted is seen wearing a Cinderella Night Songs shirt. *During the first flashback to their freshman year (1996), Ted and Marshall are shown playing a Sony PlayStation 2. The PlayStation 2 was released in 2000. *Barney's chart includes a line that expresses the appropriate ratio of a woman's hotness to her craziness. He calls this "The Vicky Mendoza Diagonal," in reference to baseball's Mendoza Line. *Barney compares himself to Yoda, a fictional character in the Star Wars universe. Music *Save it for a Rainy Day - The Jayhawks *I Am a Scientist - Guided by Voices *Walk, Idiot, Walk - The Hives Other Notes Awards *Gloria Calderon Kellet, the writer of this episode, won a National Council of La Raza ALMA award for Outstanding Writing for a Television Series for this episode on August 17, 2008.http://www.almaawards.com/2008-winners.html Guests * - Blah Blah * - Alexa Leskys *Ray Auxias - Phil *Betsy Rue - Audrey Reception Omar G at Television Without Pity gave the episode an A.http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/how_i_met_everyone_else.php Donna Bowman of The AV Club rated the episode A.http://www.avclub.com/articles/how-i-met-everyone-else,12584/ Staci Krause of IGN gave the episode 8.9 out of 10.http://tv.ign.com/articles/829/829506p1.html References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season 3